


Get Down, Mr. President!

by Mur



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Foursome, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oneshot, PWP, Playful Sex, Porn Without Plot, Team Satisfaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mur/pseuds/Mur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was a game to them. Sex was no exception. When it came to Team Satisfaction, the only ones who could satisfy them were each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down, Mr. President!

Duels got boring when you were just too good at them. Perhaps "too good" wasn't the right terminology, but Team Satisfaction hadn't conquered all of Satellite through sheer luck. At first, it began as them seeking challenge, but after a time, Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Kiryu realized that the only people worthy of their challenge was each other. They had created Team Satisfaction in search of duels that would challenge them, but Duel Monsters wasn't enough. After all, they had all faced off against each other so many times, that they all had each other's decks memorized. They created offshoot games and their own expansions.

Sometimes they would race to do chores, create trash scavenger hunts, or arm wrestle for who got the last slice of bread. (Except not the end of the loaf. Crow reserved that part for himself, and the other three were more than happy to let him have it. So it was really for the last _clean_  slice of bread.)

Everything was a game with them. Sex included.

In fact, sex was the epitome of fun and challenge. Where duels could not satisfy, hands could. Kisses could satiate, and hands could please. Fingers and lips could initiate moans of pleasure, and trash talk was reduced to foreplay.

It had evolved from a game they had played when they were kids; someone (usually Jack, mostly because he was a sore loser sometimes, though everyone knew that Kiryu was the worst loser) would initiate it by holding his fingers to his ear as though he was listening to an earpiece like a secret service agent or a spy. Anyone else who noticed would follow suit, until only one person was left. These three would then pounce on whatever unlucky and slow person was left, yelling "Get down, mister president!" Yusei personally hated it when anyone other than Crow lost, because Crow pounced _hard_ , and somebody always ended up with bruises, or an elbow in their eye, or being kicked in the chin or something. Now, they used it to decide who would bottom.

Yusei had grown fond of it--he liked being in the middle. He liked being filled and sucked off simultaneously, but so did Jack, and they both began to hesitate a bit while playing. It became almost as competitive as the silly "Nose-goes" nose-touching game they always played to determine who would wash the dishes or take out the trash, until Kiryu caught on, and Crow was almost jealous.

The days where Crow lost were intense and tiring. Having Crow in the middle meant biting, sucking, and pawing. They would all be a mess of tangled limbs and fingers entrenched in one another's hair, exchanging sloppy kisses and fast fucks. Everything would be hot and fast and sweaty, and everyone would be so exhausted they could barely move afterwards, and bruised in the morning.

Nights with Jack in the middle were much softer in comparison. Jack loved it hard, but he liked it slow, with lots of moaning and sucking. They would kiss one another all over, and Yusei or Kiryu would expertly worship his cock while another had a forefinger embedded up to the second knuckle in his ass. If Yusei's head was in his crotch, Kiryu was at his neck, running his fingers through his hair, nibbling and sucking on his earlobes, his fingers against Jack's nipples.

Even if no one advertised it, Kiryu was a screamer. He was loud and excitable, and a beggar. he loved roleplaying and collars, leashes and reward games. He'd bury his fingers in Yusei's hair, rutting against his leg while still fully clothed, and soon enough they'd all pile on one another, grabbing each other through coats and gloves and humping until they had all soiled their clothes with cum and sweat.

Yusei was always the power bottom. He'd suck Crow until he came while Jack's entire length was inside him, then swallow and beg for more. He'd have them hold his cock until he was quivering and mewling with need, only allowing himself to cum after he had taken a thorough fucking. He liked it that way.

But sometimes, they couldn't decide on a winner. After awhile, no one was "president" anymore, and they were just taking turns, but keeping it like a game made it exciting. It was a challenge, but it became a bit unbalanced when Crow kept intentionally losing, and Jack never losing because he was a bit too prideful for that. They all wordlessly agreed to put it on the back burner until one particularly cold night.

A pile of old duplicate cards and deck rejects were neatly piled and shuffled together into a makeshift "deck" in the center of a broken table, and the four members of Team Satisfaction were crowded around it. "All right, here's the deal," Crow began, dealing out cards from the collective deck as he explained the rules. "Your types are monster, magic, and trap cards. Synchro and fusion monsters are wild, speed spells force the person to your right to remove one piece of clothing, and field cards force the person to your left to remove one piece of clothing, got it? We each take turns putting down a card that matches the type of card in play, unless you got a wild card. If you don't have anything to put down, you draw a card and take off a piece of clothing. The loser is the first one who's na~ked~" he sing-songed.

They all agreed to the rules, and began placing down cards. Jack had been unlucky enough to draw nothing but trap cards when the type was monsters, and before long he had already shed his gloves, earrings, boots, socks, jacket, and necklace. Yusei, with his eerily good luck had only lost his boots and one glove, While Kiryu and Crow were already sitting there in their boxers. Kiryu was the victim of opportunity, because he was sitting next to Yusei, who kept drawing speed spells. Crow cursed the fact that while he had not had to shed clothes as often as Jack, Jack still wore considerably more stuff, and was thus still sort of winning. That was sort of the same thing as cheating, wasn't it?

He opted to call the taller boy out on it. "Y'know, the game's not really fair when you're dressed in so many layers you might as well be on an expedition to the South Pole."

"You're the one who laid down the rules," Jack retaliated. "And anyway, one must go south past warmer temperatures first to get to somewhere like the south pole!" He sounded just smug enough to set Crow into a huff, and that was entirely the point. He loved getting a rise out of him. Seeing him all flustered and pissed off was pretty hot. "Jack Atlas always plays by the rules, he just wins regardless!"

Crow had sputtered, and shot back with a retort about how they were supposed to start with an even playing field, but from there the conversation just seemed to devolve into bickering, and Yusei placed his cards down with a shrug. Kiryu had realized that this entire game was probably going nowhere fast, and fetched a blanket from an old bean bag chair that Crow had been sitting in earlier that day, wrapping it around his shoulders. This was taking too long. By the time he sat back down, Yusei had stood up to try and separate the two, and by now he was certain that nobody was paying attention in the first place.

Casually, he raised his hand and pressed his fingers to his ear. Crow was the first to notice, mostly because he was facing Yusei, who had his back to the silver-haired boy. He copied the motion, but made it look like he was scratching his ear. He wasn't very discrete, and Jack and Yusei seemed to notice simultaneously. They both rushed to put their hands up as well, and for a few seconds, they all just stood there in tense silence. It couldn'tve been more than an instant, but it seemed like an eternity. Crow and Kiryu exchanged knowing glances, and jumped forward.

"Get down, Mr. President!" they yelled in unison, pouncing on top of Yusei and Jack, who toppled over into the ratty couch. Yusei's eyes widened in surprise, and Jack let out an undignified "oof!" as they all landed in a pile. Yusei scolded himself, because he should have seen this coming, and he probably should have moved or jumped out of the way or something but--

His thoughts were cut short by a pair of lips pressed against his. Those lips so happened to belong to Kiryu, who had landed on top of him in their makeshift tackle-pile. He shifted a bit, parting his lips and tilting his head back to give his friend better access, and soon enough he felt Kiryu's tongue pressed against his own, and his back against Jack's, he let out a soft hum of pleasure, reaching up to bury his hands in Kiryu's hair as they deepened the kiss. He was grateful that he hadn't been too banged up in their shuffle, and he parted his legs to give him room to shift closer.

Not to be outdone, Jack and Crow were viciously making out behind them, and Crow was enthusiastically palming at Jack's still-clothed crotch. The blonde's breath hitched, and he too, shifted to allow his partner-of-the-moment better access, before returning the favor, pleased to find that Crow was already aroused. He grunted at his own discomfort, as his cock was already trying to stand erect in the confines of his own pants, encouraged by the friction between the two of them. Crow smiled into their kiss, and Jack couldn't help but revel in how disgustingly /hot/ he was. Now, to get those boxers off.

Jack wasn't sure if he could call it his own personal weakness, but he was almost certain that all of them would agree; though they had always engaged in their romps platonically, they had all accepted one another as dead sexy. Crow's eyes were always so intense and excited that Jack wanted both to grab him and be grabbed, and maybe fucked senselssly into a mattress. Well, a mattress, or a wall, or even on a table. He wasn't too picky, and he knew Crow wasn't either. His thoughts were in turn, interrupted by a small gasp from Yusei, who was worming his way the rest of the way out of his pants as Kiryu had his hand down it. Jack didn't need much imagination to picture that his lips were probably parted into a soft and pleasurable o-shape, his eyes half-lidded. He was so despicably attractive.

Kiryu had busied himself with stripping Yusei free of the remainder of his clothes, but doing so one-handed was difficult. Not that he minded, because he had wormed his fingers into Yusei's pants, and was busying himself teasing the smaller man's cock. Luckily for him, Yusei was helpful enough, and soon not only his pants, but boxers, jacket, remaining glove , and shirt had all been tossed uselessly to the ground. Once free of his fabric constraints, Yusei snaked his fingers down Kiryu's back, sending a chill up his spine that wasn't from the temperature of the room. He broke their kiss to nibble at Kiryu's neck, working his way up to his ear, where he let a few hot breaths dance across his earlobe before pulling it into his mouth and sucking it. The sensation made him shiver, and he rutted against Yusei's thigh for a moment before finally shedding his boxers as well.

Crow was suitably pleased with his work. Not only had he brought Jack to a point of hot and bothered where he was already blushing dark red and nursing an already-dripping erection, but both he and Jack were totally nude long before Kiryu and Yusei. He resisted the urge to high-five himself. Plus one for the Crow-man! Man, they should be thanking him, he was _such_  a good top. Such a good--oh, and now Jack was biting his neck, pulling his skin together in tight pinches. That was going to leave a mark. Or two. If Jack kept it up, maybe ten He liked it that way. He was their playmate and he was proud of it. He'd wear those bruises with pride. With that thought, a bit of warmth that had been pooling in his stomach shot straight to his dick, and he let out a soft moan of pain and pleasure. The pleasure doubled and his moan escalated to a satisfied cry when he felt Jack's mouth move to his cock. He pulled the tip into his mouth gingerly, and before he had even enveloped him fully, Crow found himself panting, trying to hold himself back from an orgasm before he was ready.

Yusei had slid down a bit so he was laying flush on his back, his legs spread and lifted a little to allow Kiryu better access with his fingers as he pressed a lubed-up finger against Yusei's entrance. He gasped a little at the push, but it felt hot and warm, so he set about doing his fair share of fucking as well, leaning back and reaching up. Jack, who had previously had his back to Yusei, was now on his knees sucking off Crow, and it was a perfect opportunity for the smaller male beneath him to manipulate him as well. He reached up with a finger, smearing the precum along his tip and shaft. He was slow and gentle, just how he knew Jack liked it, but he also didn't want him to get too lost in it and choke on Crow while he was deep-throating their teammate. His fingers were nimble and flexible as he snaked them up and down Jack's length, occasionally stopping to give his balls a soft fondle, even lifting his head enough to kiss them delicately. He ghosted his fingers back down as lightly as he could, making just the lightest touch, but also taking in every minute detail down to the vein of Jack's member. He gasped a little as Kiryu added another finger, and he lifted his ass a bit more for better access. God, he wanted to be _fucked already_ , but Kiryu was both an expert and a tease, and he was already mewling softly. For now, he'd resist the urge to buck senselessly and focus on worshipping every inch of Jack's cock.

Crow was losing his restraint, and quickly. Jack had been focusing on pleasuring him, and his fingers were entrenched in his hair, gripping it tightly, his hips rocking as he fucked Jack's mouth. He moaned loudly as he felt himself cum, his vision white with ecstasy. He was still tingling everywhere as he reached across Jack and Yusei to kiss Kiryu's arm, letting Jack lap up the mess expertly with his tongue. Jack didn't seem the type to him to swallow, but he never did anything halfassed, and was licking every drop of it off of him. God, he was attractive. He needed to stop closing his eyes and focusing so intently on things, or Crow was going to ravage him again, because _damn_. The way his gold locks fell about his face and framed his jawline was enough for Crow to start blushing all over again.

Jack propped himself up on his elbows, reaching up with one hand to wipe away the last of Crow's load, what of it had spilled onto his face. God, he was so messy, but Jack woudn't have it any other way. It would have been easier, as well, had he not been gasping repeatedly with every agonizing touch by Yusei beneath him. He knew exactly where to touch, where to gently press and pull with his slender fingers. Sure, they were fantastic for working with circuitry and the inner workings of a motorcycle, but they also felt absolutely sinful against his skin. They curled around his dick, pumping rhythmically, and a soft tongue ghosted over his head. _Oh god, and he's making those little noises again._  Yusei's mewling had reached his ears, and he wasn't sure if his dick could get any harder. He was squirming with need and want, and he bucked into Yusei's hand. Yes, those fingers could hold him forever, pulling him and milking him as he came, down to the last drop.

While he was still pulling at Jack, Yusei felt Kiryu's dick press against his entrance, pushing, entering and filling him wholly. He shifted his legs, wrapping them around Kiryu's waist, all too happy to ride him. Kiryu made him feel so perfect, so _full_  when he was inside him, and even if he closed his eyes, he could see his face, his eyes shining in the dim light of their hideout, all too happy to pleasure one of his subordinates. If their team was a court, then Kiryu was their king, and even the thought of it just made Yusei's cock twinge with want. He bucked in rhythm with Kiryu's thrusts, mewling from sheer need. Kiryu had less girth than Jack or Crow, but it made it easier for Yusei to move on him, maintaining their rhythm while trying to fuck himself into that smooth, sweet spot. In his hands and inside of him, Jack and Kiryu seemed to cum almost simultaneously, and Yusei shuddered, impaling himself on the sweet spot and spilling his load all over his stomach in wanton response. God, what perfect timing. He was still reeling and seeing spots, even as he dragged himself off of Kiryu.

Spent, he settled into Jack's arms, as the taller man lay back on the couch. Somehow Crow had wound up on the other side of Kiryu, and was nuzzling against them. Despite being tired, he knew he wasn't completely satisfied, nor were any of his comrades. They'd have to go another round, or three, or four, but that would have to be decided with another game.

They were all sweaty and filthy and gross, and they'd probably fight over who got the warm water in the shower, but there was still time for that. They could do that later, in a few hours. First, he was going to treasure the warmth as Kiryu drew the blanket around them, and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing group sex, so I hope it wasn't too terribly hard to follow. I may write more Team Satisfaction in the future!


End file.
